


Shower With Affection

by fkingpassword (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Present Tense, Unresolved Tension, nudity happens but nothing real explicit, semi-NSFW, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/fkingpassword
Summary: It's Saturday morning and you're just waking up when a certain android shows up at your door. And boy, is he dirty...





	Shower With Affection

“TV on.”

_Saturday._

It’s your day off and you sigh as you settle down on the couch with a cup of coffee. You scratch your head and yawn, relaxing back into the cushions, and then you start to cycle through the channels for something to watch. It doesn’t matter too much right now, as you’re just looking for something to wake up to. You’re just glad you’re not in the office right now—the thought alone creates a smile on your face.

A few minutes in and you’re squinting and leaning forward slightly to see the screen. The sun was high in the sky by now, sunlight casting an awful glare on your cartoons through the front shades. For a minute, you think you see something dark flit past your window. Probably crows.

_Knock-knock-knock._

The sound of polite knuckles tapping on your door make you curious. You run your fingers through your hair as if to straighten it, then start to sit up, placing your coffee mug on the glass table in front of you.

You hesitate to call out, in case it were the usual weekend suspects; Jehovah’s Witnesses, or an automated salesman.

“Open up, Detroit Police?” A familiar voice calls in a non-threatening tone.

A smile spreads across your face. _“Very funny, Connor.”_ You were always happy to get a visit from the cute android whether it was announced or not. 

You scurry over to the door to unlock it. As soon as you see Connor’s face, your smile suddenly twists when a dark, dirty, musky smell lingers over and assaults your senses.

“Hello, (Name). Can I come in?”

“Ah… Um, y-yeah, sure! Come in!” A hand claps over your mouth and nose. Wary of being rude, you try not to address it right away.

As Connor steps in, you can’t help but look him up and down wondering what in the hell happened. Doubtful that he doesn’t notice. His suit is torn in the arm and more soiled than you’ve ever seen it. His undershirt looks crumpled, tie hanging loose (God forbid), and his hair—is that a leaf?

And the smell…

_“Connor-“_

“I’m sorry for disturbing you on a Saturday. And for the—” You swear you see even Connor’s nose crumple for a second. “… The _unpleasant_smell.”

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“Garbage. Garbage happened… Homicides have been on the decline recently–which I’m glad to know, of course. So Hank and I have been investigating a few suspects dealing supplies of illegal narcotics. We followed the trail and uncovered a large stash of Red Ice in a neighborhood downtown, but we expected the house to be vacant… I’ll spare you the unnecessary details, but it ended in a long chase. The suspect threw a bucket of–I’m not entirely sure–at my head, and took me off guard. I hopped a fence and chased the him into a landfill.”

Connor looked at the floor, disappointed. “And after all that, our guy managed to escape.”

“So you fell in a dump.” You attempted to clarify. Connor’s stories never ceased to entertain, but it perhaps conveniently left out the details of how he came to you covered in dirt.

“…Yes.” He muttered his reply rather less confidently.

“Wait, did you run here? What happened to Hank?”

He bobbed his head to the side, then brushed off his sleeve in a habitual, albeit futile attempt to tidy himself. “Hank forbade me from getting into the car. I don’t think I can blame him. I couldn’t exactly go back to the station like this… I think Fowler would throw me out.”

“Oh with one whiff, definitely.”

Connor’s brow furrowed apologetically. “Sorry.”

You felt bad for him in his pitiful state. Connor looked embarrassed, at least as much as an someone like him was willing to let on. He glanced past you a moment, heels locked in place as he happened to scan over the artifacts of your morning routine. Another habit of his.

“Did you just wake up? It _is_ after noon, isn’t it?”

_“Very perceptive. Very bold of the guy standing in my house covered in trash.”_

“Tell you what, Connor,” You stand on your toes and level yourself with the tall android, who watched you as you plucked the dried leaf from his hair. “I let you use my shower and you don’t judge me for my poor sleeping habits.” You flash him a playful grin at the end so you’re sure he knows you don’t mind.

He smiles back down at you, softly touching the locks of hair where the leaf was. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

You lead Connor down the hall toward the bathroom. “Shower’s here. Um, you do know how to use it right?”

He stops and looks at you, then peeks over the threshold and then back. “I… should. Of course.”

You raise an eyebrow as Connor takes a step into the bathroom, and then it dawned on you.

“Have… have you never taken a shower?”

He stopped and did a double take at what you were getting at. “No. But, you know we androids don’t sweat like you do-“

“But you’d still get dirty, wouldn’t you?”

“I-I was cleaned regularly at CyberLife headquarters, so there was no need-“

You fold your arms in disapproval. Your voice echoes off the surface of your sleek bathroom tiles. “And when was that?!”

Connor’s brown eyes are analyzing yours and it’s almost as if he already sees the error in his logic as he tries to figure out your expression. Like some mix of horror and amusement at once.

As if it were possible for the exact date and time to escape him…

“November.” He responds with a resigned look.

_November. Not since before the freeing of all the androids, months ago._ How many times would he have taken a tumble on the ground or touched tainted evidence and not done anything about it?

“Oh my gosh, Connor… That’s gross.”

“I did have my uniform dry-cleaned a few days ago?” The android pursed his lips, looking you down in shame. “I guess you’re probably right.”

“Okay, give me your jacket.”

Connor pauses, then removes the torn jacket and hands it over to you. You quickly fetch a spare hanger from your room and return to hang it up on the inside of the bathroom door. When you’re back in the room, Connor eyes you while slowly undoing his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt, braking when you push the door shut behind you. There’s an awkward moment when your eyes meet, glancing behind you and then back at each other once again.

“I was just kidding, by the way.” He says to break the silence. “I used the shower at Hank’s house once before.” _‘Used.’ _Connor chuckles, a vague memory of before he became ‘Deviant’ replaying in his mind. Though it was probably in his best interest that the specifics were left out at the moment.

You continue to trade looks, obviously not too impressed by Connor’s hygiene practices.

You were going to _stay_ in the room…

Little did you know, the biocomponents in his chest were starting to heat up under the realization. It was a rather new experience that was more isolated to time spent with you, but one that he recognized nonetheless.

You offer him a weak, sideways smile in return. It seemed normal at first that you would offer to help, in a way that you would help a close female friend. But maybe you hadn’t fully thought it through until you closed the door. It was undeniable that you always had a thing for Connor, whether he was sharp enough to pick up on that or not… But you convinced yourself it wasn’t too weird. You were a human and an android in a close relationship. Maybe you liked him a lot but you were pretty sure he didn’t feel attraction to human girls, or at least not to you. With some space it would be fine. He could decline anyway if he wanted and you wouldn’t be too hurt.

“I’ll help you overcome your dirty ways, then? You’ll smell nice for the ladies…” You tease.

For a second you take notice of Connor’s LED as it blinks and shifts to yellow for a second, and he looks like he’s going to argue with you, but he doesn’t. He just makes some sort of face and then shrugs, finally resuming to take off his clothes. While he does that, you open the glass door of the shower and turn on the hot water, feeling an ice cold spray on your hands. It took a couple minutes at any given time to get any warm water flowing up into those pipes. You then turned your back to Connor for modesty to strip, lifting your own t-shirt up over your head.

“Uh, (Name)? What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m not going to get my clothes wet! Don’t worry, I’ll keep this on.” You nod towards your bra and underwear, kicking your paw print-patterned pj’s aside on the floor.

He was really becoming more human by the day. You could have sworn you felt Connor’s eyes on you as you leaned into the shower to adjust the water to a more comfortable temperature. Okay, maybe it did feel a little like being mostly naked in a room with a romantic interest. _It was._ For you, at least. But not one you didn’t trust. You wouldn’t have trusted any other guy you came across as far as you could throw them. Not like… _Eugh,_ that skeevy Gavin What’s-His-Name, whom you’d only had the displeasure of meeting two or three times in person (they were enough).

After you hear the clack of shoes being set aside and the sound of Connor’s buckle hitting the floor, you consider it safe to turn and usher him in.

He looked to you for reassurance one last time and blinked a few times, brown eyes flashing fast from your body to your face. He stepped over the ledge before you and closed his eyes while he allowed the water to first run over the dirt particles flecked on his cheeks, sopping his artificial hair into a flat, dark mass in the process.

Now you’re the one standing there, staring at the android’s back while beads of water poured over him. It was so strange to see Connor like this, without his work outfit–without his clothes _at all._ While he rinsed his face, you couldn’t help but take notice of all the individual beauty marks dotted around his well sculpted back. He was so handsome… To think such details were always there, but almost might as well have not existed when no one saw… How could someone have created another being in the image of man without having thought of them as alive? As another human, even? If it wasn’t for the gentle cerulean glow being cast against the wall by the LED on Connor’s temple, he could have fooled you.

You come out of it and reach over to the shelf where you kept your soaps. “I don’t know if it makes a difference to you, but I hope the temperature is alright.”

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me being harmed or anything- if that’s what you meant. You can make it however you want.”

Somewhat distant, but you accept it.

Connor stands facing the corner after rinsing his face, his arms curled in on his body. He looks down at himself before lifting his head again and you wonder if this isn’t the first time he’s stopped and gotten a good look at himself. You dare say he looked shy, and you hoped that wasn’t because he was having reservations about what he was. Or wasn’t, in comparison to you.

When you take the lathered soap in your hands and begin to rub Connor’s back gently, his eyes dilate from the contact. He peers at you over his shoulder, mouth opening once momentarily only to close again while you massaged your hands over him. You wondered what he was thinking about, or even if you were overstepping your boundaries. But eventually he seemed like he might have been enjoying it, shutting his eyes from time to time. No doubt it was something he could’ve done himself. You were able to admit it was something you _wanted_ to do on a whim.

You reached for some shampoo and began massaging that through his hair.

“Turn to me?”

Connor faced you as you propped yourself up against him. He was acting like he was trying not to ogle you, but there was nowhere else to look and your eyes kept meeting. Meeting, then parting, then meeting, then parting. You didn’t think you were going to end up with your head screaming over this, but there it went.

_Yellow, blue, yellow, blue. _If only you could know what was going on in there…

_“Do you like me the way I like you? Am I bothering you? Am I being really stupid right now?”_

Somewhere along the way, a few little grins crack, erasing some of your doubts.

“(Name)?” Connor addresses you in a low voice, breaking the trance you had fallen into.

“Hm?”

His eyebrows raise as he asks, “May I wash your hair, too? I mean, not if you’re against it.”

“I’m not. Please?”

The corners of his mouth turn up for a moment, and then he mirrors what you had done. With your back turned, Connor starts washing your hair. Gently, slowly, with even more careful hands than yours. You can’t help but relax and shut your own eyes and smile while listening to the sound of the water falling around you. It’s blissful.

He helps you rinse your hair. When you finish and turn to face him again, you giggle at whatever’s left stuck to his face.

“What is it?”

“Still dirty. Here…”

You reach forward and rub at his cheek with a bit of soap on your thumb, after which you can’t help but take Connor’s face in both hands. He stares at you, but doesn’t inch away or question you like you would expect. Time passes and you find yourself looking deeply into one another’s eyes but not knowing what you should say.

To your surprise, he inches forward and with both hands placed on your back, he decides to kiss you. At first in a clumsy, crooked lip lock, but then correcting itself into something passionate. And when it does, your arms are instantly hooked around the back of Connor’s neck. He scoops you gently against the wall as you kiss him again and again without sense, the light on his temple flickering wildly. You’re pinned with his naked body flush with yours and it doesn’t stop. Not for a long time, not soon after your soaking wet bra is somehow unclasped and hits the floor with a light thunk.

Only when you come up gasping for the air that only you need does he finally stop… and you’re afraid of the astonished, guilt-ridden look that’s plastered onto Connor’s face.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t have done that.”

You stare doe-eyed at wavering words that come off of Connor’s lips, how they directly conflicting what he had just done. His thoughts are undoubtedly going wild and he isn’t going to hesitate to give you all of them before you have the chance to talk.

“There’s all these different feelings and desires I’m still trying to learn about, but I don’t know. My emotions got the best of me… I-I thought I had more restraint than that. You’re very attractive to me and I-“

He’s rambling on in a word salad of emotions. For a brain (artificial or not) as logical as Connor’s could be, he was apparently just as dumb as you in some departments. As if it wasn’t clear enough where you stood, you pulled him in and kissed him again, running one of your hands down his back until you feel him relax into you again.

In all but one of the more obvious anatomical differences, Connor was just a man; and one that you would willingly kiss inside the shower again should he ever show up at your doorstep with the desire. You were on cloud nine just now. You wanted to make him see that.

“You have _too much_ restraint if you’ve been holding onto that for as long as it seems.” You pause. “But then again, so have I.” Only now do you really feel yourself blushing, watching Connor’s eyes wander over you. Once his thoughts stop reeling over the experience, you huddle into his arms so that you’re holding each other close under the stream. When Connor rests his face against the side of your head, you feel his lips turn up into a smile on your skin.

“I should probably let the station know I’m going to be late…”


End file.
